


Downpour

by carstairstar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstar/pseuds/carstairstar
Summary: Haseul wonders if there's something more than rain.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is just a thing i though of after reading I.O.I - Downpour's lyrics for the first time. I wrote this in like, 20 minutes so don't expect anything good.

It feels like a thousand needles, the raindrops that fall over her head. She looks up, gazing the dark clouds as they keep on crying - she wonders if the sky is as hurt as her. She's forced to look down again, the water hurts her eyes.

The street is empty, people ran as soon as it started to rain, but she couldn't push herself to do the same.

So Haseul just allows her clothes to soak, to be heavy and cold against her skin while her legs shake, barely succeeding in supporting the girl. The energy is totally drained out of her, so when she tries to step forward, to move and find a shelter, the tears break through, rolling down her cheeks and getting mixed with the raindrops. At this point she's not even sure if her heart is beating as it was supposed to, _it's too cold._

She can't deny she's scared of being alone in that moment, mainly because of all the memories that keep coming back - Haseul always sends them to a very distant place in the back of her mind, locks them with seven keys - those images could seem harmless but they make her heart sick. However, now she's just to exahausted to fight them, so she wraps her arms around herself as _her_  voice gets louder in her head.

 _She_ 's approaching her. Haseul can feel _her_ holding her hand, whispering in her ear that this will pass, but when she looks around, she's all alone again.

She just needs to blink her eyes once, and then it all hits her. Dozen of memories at the same time, the same voice echoing in different sentences over and over again, turning Haseul's mind into a pandemonium, making the tears fall harder - and giving her a headache as a bonus.

_"Look, it's raining so you won't be able to leave, Haseulie" Kahei says and capture Haseul's lips with hers, "guess you'll have to sleep here"_

_Haseul rests her head in the older girl's shoulder, breathing in her perfume, mapping every trace of her scent. "You know I can't, unnie"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I'd always lose you to the rain anyway"_

Her heart is beating faster now.

_"Baby, you should buy an umbrella"_

_"Yours is good enough to me, unnie"_

Haseul loved to use Kahei's umbrella.

_"C'mon, hurry up" Haseul says, grabbing Kahei's arm and running with her under the rain, both of them getting instantly wet._

_"Babygirl, where the hell are we going?"_

_"Grab ice cream! It's way better to eat ice cream when it's raining"_

Although the weather was cold and the ice cream colder, Kahei was always there to warm her.

_"I love you, Haseulie" Kahei connects their fingers "everything will be fine." she wipes off the tears that insist to fall from the girl's eyes. "Don't cry, baby, don't"_

Haseul was always a crybaby.

_"I don't think I can do this anymore"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I don't… I don't love you anymore Haseul"_

_And just like this, Haseul leaves the apartment, not carrying a pastel pink umbrella as she would usually do. Instead, she has to fight the tears so she can look like a strong girl for once._

Haseul never got a real explanation.

The thoughts suddenly stops, her whole body reacting to a presence that Haseul didn't even notice.

This time it is Kahei, the only one Kahei.

And Haseul's heart beats desperately against her chest.

Kahei uses the pastel pink umbrella that Haseul knows very well to cover the younger girl's head and smile softly.

"You never change, do you? C'mon, let's go home"

"H-how did you find me?" Haseul has many questions to make; her eyes surely don't hide that, but Kahei standing in front of her suddenly emptied her head.

"As I said, you never change"

And before she can think of it, Haseul gives up and walks with Kahei.


End file.
